The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users may consume content items, such as electronic books (eBooks) and other types of digital text content items on an assortment of electronic devices. As the number of textual content items and devices for consuming textual content items continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences while consuming these content items.